solaris_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of the Exiled
Notable Members *Lord Svartr Galeron (Leader) *Darth Jadus (Council Member - Leader of his own Sith Faction) *Karan S'jet (Council Member - Leader of the Kushan/Hiigaran) *Elson (Council Member - Leader of the Taiidan Republic) *Shala'Raan vas Tonbay (Council Member - Representative of the Migrant Fleet) *Alpha (Council Member - Representative of the Geth Consensus) Government Military Soldiers Balmorra_Imperial_Sentinel.png|Sith Empire Trooper ME3_Quarian_Marksman.png|Quarian Marine Zealot.png|Protoss Zealot ME3_Geth_Trooper.png|Geth Trooper Stalker.png|Protoss Stalker Geth_Infiltrator_MP.png|Geth Hunter Nerazim.png|Nerazim Geth_Engineer_MP.png|Geth Engineer High Templar.png|High Templar ME3_Geth_Prime.png|Geth Prime Archon.png|Protoss Archon Battle Droids Ground Vehicle Types Fighter/Aircraft Classes Fighters and Attack Planes Drones and UAVs Super-Planes Bombers Plane-based Gunships Non-Combat Planes Helicopters Starfighters Arrow-class Scout.png|Arrow-class Scout Fiirkan-class Scout.png|Fiirkan-class Scout Hiigaran Scout.png|Hiigaran Scout Blade-class Interceptor.png|Blade-class Interceptor Triikor-class Interceptor.png|Triikor-class Interceptor Hiigaran Interceptor.png|Hiigaran Interceptor Thunderbolt-class Attack Bomber.png|Thunderbolt-class Attack Bomber Kaark-class Attack Bomber.png|Kaark-class Attack Bomber Hiigaran Attack Bomber.png|Hiigaran Attack Bomber Shield-class Defender.png|Shield-class Defender Seejur-class Defender.png|Seejur-class Defender Hiigaran Elite Bomber.png|Hiigaran Elite Bomber Spectre-class Cloaked Fighter.png|Spectre-class Cloaked Fighter Koshiir-Ra-class Defense Fighter.png|Koshiir-Ra-class Defense Fighter F-T2 Quell.png|F-T2 Quell FT-3C Imperium.png|FT-3C Imperium F-T6 Rycer.png|F-T6 Rycer S-12 Blackbolt.png|S-12 Blackbolt S-13 Sting.png|S-13 Sting S-SC4 Bloodmark.png|S-SC4 Bloodmark K-52 Demolisher.png|K-52 Demolisher GSS-3 Mangler.png|GSS-3 Mangler GSS-4Y Jurgoran.png|GSS-4Y Jurgoran GSS-5C Dustmaker.png|GSS-5C Dustmaker M-7 Razorwire.png|M-7 Razorwire B-4D Legion.png|M-7 Razorwire B-5 Decimus.png|B-5 Decimus B-28 Extinction-class bomber.png|B-28 Extinction-class Bomber TZ-24 Gladiator.png|TZ-24 Gladiator IL-5 Ocula.png|IL-5 Ocula VX-9 Mailoc.png|VX-9 Mailoc G-X1 Onslaught.png|G-X1 Onslaught Airship Classes Starship Classes Corvette (75m and smaller) Cavalier-class Light Corvette.png|Cavalier-class Light Corvette Raachok-class Light Corvette.png|Raachok-class Light Corvette Hiigaran Gunship.png|Hiigaran Gunship Hammer-class Heavy Corvette.png|Hammer-class Heavy Corvette Taiidan Heavy Corvette.png|Taiidan Heavy Corvette Hiigaran Pulsar Gunship.png|Hiigaran Pulsar Gunship Resolute-class Minelayer Corvette.png|Resolute-class Minelayer Corvette Wodaan-class Minelayer Corvette.png|Wodaan-class Minelayer Corvette Hiigaran Minelayer.png|Hiigaran Minelayer Corvette Tempest-class Multi-Gun Corvette.png|Tempest-class Multi-Gun Corvette Diirvaas-class Multi-Gun Corvette.png|Diirvaas-class Multi-Gun Corvette Frigate (76m - 250m) Vengeance-class Assault Frigate.png|Vengeance-class Assault Frigate Kudaark-class Assault Frigate.png|Kudaark-class Assault Frigate Hiigaran Flak Frigate.png|Hiigaran Flak Frigate Fire Lance-class Ion Cannon Corvette.png|Fire Lance-class Ion Cannon Frigate Sajuuk Cor-class Ion Cannon Frigate.png|Sajuuk Cor-class Ion Cannon Frigate Hiigaran Ion Cannon Frigate.png|Hiigaran Ion Cannon Frigate Puppeteer-class Drone Frigate.png|Puppeteer-class Drone Frigate Tiifal-class Defense Field Frigate.png|Tiifal-class Defense Field Frigate Hiigaran Defence Field Frigate.png|Hiigaran Defense Field Frigate Hiigaran Marine Frigate.png|Hiigaran Marine Frigate Hiigaran Torpedo Frigate.png|Hiigaran Torpedo Frigate 9444615490_378680f019_o.jpg|Geth Dropship Destroyer (251m - 350m) *'The Hiigaran Destroyer, at 500 meters, is the exception.' Revelation-class Destroyer.png|Revelation-class Destroyer Skaal Tel-class Destroyer.png|Skaal Tel-class Destroyer Hiigaran Destroyer.png|Hiigaran Destroyer Perdition-class Missile Destroyer.png|Perdition-class Missile Destroyer Skaal Fa-class Missile Destroyer.png|Skaal Fa-class Missile Destroyer Heavy Cruiser (351m - 500m) Avatar-class Heavy Cruiser.png|Avatar-class Heavy Cruiser Qwaar-Jet-class Heavy Cruiser.png|Qwarr-Jet-class Heavy Cruiser Terminus.png|Terminus-class Destroyer Battle Cruiser (501m - 900m) Hiigaran Battlecruiser.png|Hiigaran Battlecruiser Harrower2.png|Harrower-class Dreadnought Capital Ship (901m+) Progenitor Dreadnaught.png|Progenitor Dreadnaught ME3_Geth_Dreadnought.png|Geth Dreadnought Carrier Imperator-class Carrier.png|Imperator-class Carrier Saarkin-Cho-class Carrier.png|Saarkin-Cho-class Carrier Hiigaran Carrier.png|Hiigaran Carrier Mothership Kushan Mothership.png|Kushan Mothership Taiidan Mothership.png|Taiidan Mothership Pride of Hiigara.png|Pride of Hiigara Sajuuk.png|Sajuuk ME3 Geth Dreadnought.png|Geth Dreadnought - Flagship Variant Transports Gage.png|Gage-class Transport Support Ship Porter-class Salvage Corvette.png|Porter-class Salvage Corvette Tiirshak-class Salvage Corvette.png|Tiirshak-class Salvage Corvette Progenitor Mover.png|Progenitor Mover Mercy-class Repair Corvette.png|Mercy-class Repair Corvette Taiiden Repair Corvette.png|Taiiden Repair Corvette Matriarch-class Support Frigate.png|Matriarch-class Support Frigate Heeshk-class Support Frigate.png|Heeshk-class Support Frigate Resource Collector Providence-class Resource Collector.png|Providence-class Resource Collector Taiidan Resource Collector.png|Taiidan Resource Collector Hiigaran Resource Collector.png|Hiigaran Resource Collector Resource Controller Redemption-class Resource Controller.png|Redemption-class Resource Controller Siim Salla-class Resource Controller.png|Siim Salla-class Resource Controller Hiigaran Mobile Refinery.png|Hiigaran Mobile Refinery